


Sailing the Ship

by FictionDaze



Category: Gaia Online
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, One-Shots, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionDaze/pseuds/FictionDaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Cresolae ficlets. </p><p>Domestic living, sexy times, general slashy goodness. Content will range from general to explicit and each chapter will be labeled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailing the Ship

**Author's Note:**

> **The one in which Nicolae is a slob.** Rated T for mild language.

Cresento prodded the clump of clothing with the toe of his boot and scowled down at the mess as though it had insulted him. It had really done nothing less for its offensive odor had reached indecent levels ages ago and now was just sitting in the open, testing fate as it beckoned for mold. 

A growl built up in the captain's chest and it took everything he had not to shout. Instead his words were forced through gritted teeth. "I told you, if you're going to stay here you need to pick up after yourself."

Nicolae adjusted his cap and shrugged his shoulders. "I would have, but I got caught up looking for something. Every time I move it, it ends up back on the floor. I just thought I'd save myself the trouble and skip it."

The grin on the thief’s face was needling. _He's trying to agitate me,_ Cresento thought. "It belongs in the wash. Or the hamper at least. Can you manage that much?"

Cresento was displaying remarkable restraint, and while Nicolae was impressed he was eager to see how far he could push it. "Hmm dunno, boss. Seems like an awful lot of effort. What will you give me for it?"

The scowl that overtook Cresento's face conveyed his disgust in no uncertain terms. "I allow you to stay here as it is."

"And I provide company, amusement, alchemy customers." Nicolae ticked off his usefulness on his fingers and grinned at the annoyance he was causing. The blood vessels in Cresento's forehead were pulsing, he was sure of it. "I'm gonna need a little greasing for my wheels if you want maid services too."

"They are your clothes!" Cresento didn't feel this needed explanation. One simply was responsible for one's own garments. He knew this was the case for all creatures and refused to allow himself to be duped.

Nicolae shrugged. "And they're where I like 'em. Sorry, cap. No trade? No nothing."

Cresento was torn between wanting to pick up the mess himself just to be rid of it and wanting to rub Nicolae's face in it like a bad cat until he dealt with it. Instead the captain settled for sputtering indignantly. 

"Of course, it wouldn't have to be a big trade. Just something menial." Nicolae swayed back on his heels and tucked his hands in his pockets. He gazed up at the ceiling of the haul thoughtfully. "A kiss would probably do the trick." The thief's eyes narrowed mischievously and he leaned toward the captain, hands still in his pockets. His gaze grew intense and a smile crept onto his face.

For the briefest instant the thief almost got his hopes up. Cresento's face flushed, dark and downright pretty. A ragged, frightened breath escaped his lips, but he didn't pull away as Nicolae drew closer. 

Then, quicker than the flicker of hope had come, Nicolae was on his back with a sharp pain shooting through his ass. He winced and gazed up at the furious pout adorning the enraged dark elf. 

"Clean the mess or leave my presence!" Cresento turned away to hide the humiliation on his face and stormed off. Nicolae could leave his clothes wherever he wanted, it was no longer the captain's concern.

Nicolae gathered the smelly articles into his arms and grinned smugly. _Totally worth it for the look on his face._


End file.
